


Scrambled eggs

by Frandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frandra/pseuds/Frandra
Summary: Once everything is over they will be a real family, so Sirius thinks about a home.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Scrambled eggs

Once everything is over they will be a real family, so Sirius thinks about a home. There will be velvet curtains, a big fireplace and nice beds. There will be dustless floors and freshly painted walls. There will be a new family tree no one will be burned from. There will be family meals in the dining hall and messily wrapped birthday gifts, and all the childhood memories Harry didn’t make. There will be nights of peaceful sleep knowing all was well, and lazy Sunday breakfasts. So Sirius asks Molly what’s a proper breakfast for a growing wizard, and if he asks how to knit one of those sweaters, well, nobody needs to know.

He dreams and wonders how will it be, being a father figure. There will be fights, for sure, and reconciliations, and everything in between. There will be talking about girls and maybe some heartbreak — he’s not sure for whom. There will be Harry’s first drink, and his first hangover and the hollow promise not to drink again.

There will be times he won’t be able to tell Harry from James, and the melancholy will be a tad too strong. There will be stories, about the Marauders, the Order, the war — tales of bravery and loss — and about Azkaban, eventually, maybe after some whiskey.

There will be projects, job hunting and finally employement, there will be adult life and routine.

Sirius feels himself drifting too far, towards a future he doesn’t dare imagine. He never was a planner, a forward thinker, yet he can’t help wondering.

There will be Christmas holidays and regular mornings. There will be fried bacon, baked beans and scrambled eggs.

As he watches Harry swiftly casting spells he smiles to himself, oh yes, there should definitely be scrambled eggs.

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewatched the Order of the Phoenix and after seventeen years I’m still not over Sirius’ death. The loss of potential happiness at last really breaks me


End file.
